Teenage Dream
by karatekid1018
Summary: In which Klaine celebrates their anniversary, and sing the song that started it all. Then, Blaine has an important question to ask Kurt. Fluff fluff mcfluffy fluff. Happy Klaine Week!


**HAPPY KLAINIVERSARY EVERYBODY! =D This is in celebration of our boys first year together! Gosh, it's gone by so fast yet so slow at the same time.**

** I'm getting sappy, I have to save that for the story. Enjoy!**

** P.S. I know I forget my disclaimer sometimes, so I'm going to put a universal disclaimer on my profile.**

The candles were ready. His iPod was waiting in its dock and the meal was placed on a small table in the living room. A single red rose was in his grasp, awaiting delivery to his boyfriend who should be there any second-

_Knock knock knock_.

Blaine smiled widely, running towards the front door and flinging it open, dragging Kurt into the room and kissing him passionately, thinking only of how Kurt's soft lips felt on his. Kurt sighed happily, melting into his boyfriend and placing his hands Blaine's shoulders. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, deepening the kiss and pushing Kurt's lips open with his own. Kurt pulled back slightly, keeping their lips close but not touching.

"Happy anniversary, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Blaine replied. He pulled all the way back to take in Kurt's sparkling eyes, porcelain skin, full lips, and high cheekbones. He traced his hand along said cheekbone.

"You're so beautiful…how did I get so lucky to have you?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks a pale pink.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you, too." Blaine pulled the rose out of his pocket, where he'd promptly put it so he had his hands free, and gave it to Kurt with a small smile. Kurt took it, sniffing it with a grin. He placed it on the table and sat down, looking over the food Blaine had prepared.

"Blaine, this smells incredible," Kurt commented sweetly. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"You'll never be any trouble, my love," Blaine replied, taking a seat and Kurt's hand. "I'd do anything to make this day special for you."

"It already is," Kurt said, sounding extremely cliché yet wonderful at the exact same time.

"Well, let's eat," Blaine said, gesturing to the grilled chicken and mashed potatoes on the plate. Kurt moaned in delight at the taste of his meal.

"This is amazing, babe," Kurt said. "Hmm, cute, sexy, an amazing singer, and now a good cook. My boyfriend's a catch." He smiled teasingly at Blaine, who chuckled.

"I'd say my boyfriend is more of a catch than yours," Blaine retorted.

"Well," Kurt said, rising from his seat and plopping himself onto Blaine's lap, his arms wrapping instinctively around his neck. "I beg to differ." Kurt leaned in, placing a passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing back easily.

"A year of kissing you and it still sends shivers up my spine," Kurt murmured into the kiss. Blaine sighed in content, pulling Kurt closer.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Blaine said, pressing a final kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling back to look into his eyes. "A year of loving you and yet a simple look from you makes me weak-kneed. What are you doing to me, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek before getting up and returning to his chair.

The finished their dinner with hands intertwined and mouths occupied not with the other's lips, but with simple, effortless conversation about everything from NYADA to the newest Christina Perri song. Everything was just so…simplistic with them. They didn't need to make an effort to show each other just how much they loved one another. It was all instinct, a simple touch or look that epitomized so many emotions that words couldn't express.

"So," Blaine said, standing with a proud smile and an outstretched hand, the other hand occupied with choosing a slow, harmonious piano melody on his iPod. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt giggled, placing his hand in Blaine's.

"Yes, yes you may."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, twirling him before bringing his boyfriend close, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt, in turn, wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him even nearer. Blaine, with a content sigh, rested his head on Kurt's neck as they began to sway, the music swirling around them. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls before nosing them with a grin.

Kurt continued to listen to the melody until words sung by a male voice poured from the speakers.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_ I think you're funny when you tell the punch-line wrong_

_ I knew you got me _

_ When you let your walls come down_

Kurt gasped as Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt and sing, his voice mixing in with the other male voice.

_Before you met me, I was alright but_

_ Things were kind of heavy_

_ You brought me to life _

_ Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_

_ Valentine_

_ Let's just talk…all through the night_

_ There's no need…to rush._

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I _

_ Will be young forever_

Blaine drew out the last note, tears shimmering in his eyes. The adoring look was mirrored in Kurt's eyes, both staring and swaying and singing, Kurt's voice joining in at the chorus of the remixed version of "Teenage Dream" and harmonizing with Blaine's.

_'Cause you make me_

_ Feel like I'm living a_

_ Teenage Dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep._

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

They spun and swayed and their eyes never left one another or stopped producing tears. This was it for them-they knew that decades from then, on that very day, they'd be doing the _exact _same thing except they'd be wearing rings on their fingers and being thankful that their kids were sleeping over their friends' houses for the night.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_When you're around me, _

_Life's like a movie scene _

_I wasn't happy, _

_Until you became my queen _

_I finally found you, _

_My missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete _

Kurt stopped singing, ready to just let his eyes slip shut and fall into a blissful nirvana at the sound of his boyfriend's beautiful voice and the feeling of Blaine's touch, his fingers grazing the skin at the nape of his neck and soft locks of his chestnut hair.

_Let's just talk all through the night _

_There's no need to rush _

_We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever_

'_Cause you make me_

_ Feel like I'm living a_

_ Teenage Dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep._

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

Through Kurt's closed eyes, tears slipped down his face, glistening in the soft candlelight and somehow making him look more beautiful than he already was. Blaine thought that was impossible, however, because Kurt already was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back_

_ I'mma get your heart racing _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight _

_Let you rest your head on me, _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight _

_Tonight _

At the appropriate lines, Kurt's heartbeat sped up and he leaned his forehead onto Blaine's, their noses brushing together. It was like they were becoming one, they were so close. They fit together like two missing puzzle pieces…wow, that song _really _fit them.

_Yoooouuu _

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_And my heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back _

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight _

_Let you rest your head on me, _

_If that's what you need, _

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

The music ended, the silence heavy and yet light, both boys breathless, their shallows gasps puffing over one another's lips.

"You," Kurt murmured while looking Blaine in the eyes as the tears kept flowing. "Are the most amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, compassionate, loving person I have _ever _met, and I am _so _in love with you."

"I'm so in love with you, too," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a passionate kiss. It was over too quickly for both of them, but Blaine had something to say. "And I always will be. There is no way I could ever stop looking into your eyes and melting, holding you and my heart beating a mile a minute, kissing you and knowing I'm going to be kissing you for the rest of my life…"

And then Blaine was down on one knee with a tiny black box in his hand, and Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine…"

"It's not an engagement ring," Blaine said as he popped the box open. Inside lay a simple, slim silver band with a single sparkly diamond. "It's a promise. A promise that as long as you wear this, I will always love you, a promise that someday, I can replace with an engagement ring, and then a wedding ring. I will love you until the end of time and beyond, Kurt Hummel, and all I ask is that you wear this and show the world that you love me and that they can't _touch _us or what we have. You told me that a year ago at prom, and it's still true. _Nobody _can touch us or _ever _make me stop loving you. So…will you wear it?"

Kurt was incapable of speaking for a moment, so he just nodded vigorously until his speaking ability returned to him.

"Oh my God, Blaine, _yes_," Kurt said, pulling Blaine to his feet and into a kiss. "That was the single most amazing thing you've ever said to me."

"I hope so," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. "I didn't plan any of it. At first, I sat down and began to plot what to say to you, but then I realized…I just needed to speak from the heart. And I meant _everything _I said. I'll _always _love you."

Kurt sniffed, wiping away Blaine's tears as Blaine wiped Kurt's away as well.

"I'll always love you, too."

**I know it's a little late, but I started writing it and then had writer's block, so…**

** Review?**


End file.
